A Different Type of Magic
by Seymour Glass
Summary: Ginny and Hermione learn a great deal about each other and themselves through a wondrous exploration of the human female body. Warning: Serious Femmeslash!


A DIFFERENT TYPE OF MAGIC

Warning: Serious femmeslash.

Most people live their lives with an idol, someone they look up too, and even obsess over. Sixteen year old witch Ginny Weasley was no exception. From the first time Harry Potter had visited her older brother Ron at the Burrow, she had been attached to the famous boy wizard. This obsession only grew when Harry rescued Ginny from the Chamber of Secrets at the end of her first year at Hogwarts. However, she had never been able to tell him how she felt.

Harry, who was now in his seventh year at Hogwarts, had run through a string of girlfriends, much to Ginny's dismay. Eventually, the curvaceous Lavender Brown had enough with his pompous antics, and decided to break up with him. Harry was extremely depressed. Later that evening, Harry was telling Ron, Hermione, and Ginny what had happened. Then it was time to go to bed.

"I hope you feel, better, Harry," said Ginny. Then it happened. She kissed him on the lips. Unprepared, Harry kept his lips closed. Then he came to his senses, and thrust his tongue deep down Ginny's throat. Ginny responded by grabbing his head and pulling him closer. Harry felt comforted by this passionate embrace. Ginny and Harry had become an item.

Kissing eventually got old. Harry wanted more, but Ginny just wasn't putting out. Harry decided to talk to his best friend about it. Unfortunately, his best friend was Ron, who responded by slapping Harry in the face, screeching "Don't talk about my sister like that!"

Harry then turned to his second best friend, Hermione Granger. Hermione had never gotten the attention she desired from boys. She had never been on a date before. Therefore, she suggested that Harry, Ginny, and her travel to Hogsmeade together the next weekend.

Before they knew it, it was Saturday. Harry, Ginny, and Hermione met in the Gryffindor common room. Harry said "Let's take the secret passageway that leads into Honeydukes."

Hermione responded "I have a better idea. Let's go into the shrieking shack. It will be a lot more fun."

Harry and Ginny had no objection to this, so they all entered the shrieking shack. First they talked, but then Hermione took out a bottle of wine. "I think this might help us along," she said, winking. Harry and Ginny shrugged their shoulders and had a drink. Before they knew it their clothes were off and they were rolling around in a frenetic love triangle. Harry rolled on top of Ginny, but Hermione was too quick. She pulled out her wand and yelled, "Dildoium!" and pointed it straight towards Ginny's tight pussy. As she leaned in to kiss Ginny, she didn't feel like the same person anymore. The quiet, polite Hermione was gone. Ginny was thinking the same thing, except for one question that was stuck in her mind: "Why did she like this so much?" Harry Approached from behind, but he was too late. Hermione and Ginny were in a loving embrace, and neither wanted to let go. Ginny found Hermione's tongue to be more smooth and graceful against hers than Harry's. She didn't know why anyone would rather kiss a guy than a girl.

Ginny wanted to repay Hermione for the great lesson she had taught Ginny about herself. Suddenly feeling very naughty, she slid her hand under Hermione's robes. To her delight, she soon discovered that Hermione wasn't wearing any panties. She slowly cupped Hermione's soft, tender thigh in her warm hand, slowly moving upward. As she looked into Hermione's eyes, she could see the horny anticipation. She climbed on top of Hermione and slowly caressed the insides of Hermione's thighs. As Hermione's legs spread, Ginny's fingers moved their way upward and soon came into contact with Hermione's clit. She slowly caressed it, listening to Hermione's soft eager breaths turn into moans. With a gleam in her eye, she kissed Hermione on the lips and made her way downward. She was now eating Hermione's soft juicy pussy, while Hermione shouted her name. She gently but assertively ran her tongue along Hermione's eager clit, circling and caressing it with her soft, tender tongue. Hermione came, Ginny licked her sweet juices. She rose back to Hermione's lips, letting Hermione run her fingers through the long, soft red curls that fell along her back. Hermione was a great kisser, she thought; the way she used her tongue just drove Ginny crazy. Ginny, feeling herself already becoming wet, and her nipples becoming perkily erect, thrust Hermione's hand towards her warm, tight pussy.

As Hermione went down, Ginny looked up to see Harry sitting in the corner off the shack, masturbating. She felt like she owed it to him, being that she was about to dump him for a girl. She winked at him and gestured for him to come over. As Harry slowly and nervously approached, she grabbed him and pulled him closer. As she kissed his neck, however, all she was thinking about was Hermione. She felt Harry's dick becoming hard, and took hold off it, and slowly began to suck. It didn't taste nearly as good as Hermione's supple cootch, but she owed it to Harry. Harry, moaning and feeling once again like part of the action began to finger Hermione's tight asshole. As Hermione yelped, Harry quickly and anxiously retreated, but Hermione, taking a quick breath, said, "No!" and pulled his hand back. Harry, feeling more relaxed, began too finger Hermione's asshole once more. Suddenly, his balls tensed up, and he ejaculated into Ginny's mouth. As the salty cum ran down Ginny's chin, she became overwhelmed with the pleasure Hermione was giving her. As she came, Hermione rose with Ginny's sweet juices all over her face. Once again, the three were caught up in a fervent love-fest. Exhausted, they rolled out and lay naked on their backs in the shrieking shack, panting, overwhelmed with a different type of magic.


End file.
